harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback: Albie meets his fraternity brothers.
In this flashback story, Albie Neuenworth Mitchell begins his school career at UCLA and he meets the fraternity that becomes not just the guys he hangs out with, but become his family as well. Scene Los Angeles, California, some years ago. A youngish looking Joan Neuenworth is in a car with her younger brother, Albie. He is looking at a large fraternity house that she had brought him to. The two just had lunch, after Albie had a class. He was a bit rattled after an accident. ALBIE: I hope I know what I am doing. JOAN: You are going to be all right, Albie, I know you are nervous, but you will be just fine. ALBIE: Do I know how I am going to operate here, Joanie? JOAN: I talked with the president myself, and he is open to talking with you. ALBIE: All right, Joanie. I'm open to doing this. I still feel really rattled after that accident. JOAN: When I talked to the Frat President, I told him that I have an ax to grind against one of those uppity Sorority bitches. Some damned little slag named Jennifer something or other. ALBIE: I am all right, sis. Someone saw what happened and he helped me up after she tripped me with her damned ugly high heels! She claims she's a model, but she's more like a harlot. JOAN: I got that impression too. I am glad you are all right though. It's time to go in. ALBIE: You think I can do it? JOAN: I know you can, sweetie. I have faith in ya. ALBIE (hugging his sister): Ah, Joanie. You've been everything since I was a kid. Both sister and mother to me. I can't ever repay you. JOAN: I know, angel. But you have it. You can do it. You're my brave little brother. (Joan hugs her brother and she helps him with his suitcases) ALBIE: I'll make ya proud, sis. JOAN: You already do. (Albie goes to the huge house and rings the doorbell. Joan drives back to the hotel she is staying at until she finds her own place. The door opens and a handsome young man appears. His name is Darren D'Aiterio.) DARREN: Hi there. You must be Albie Neuenworth. ALBIE: Yes, that would be me. DARREN: Your sister told us about you. Punctual too, I like that. Come on in. We're ready for you. (Albie enters the house and he is entranced. The house is glorious. It was a Spanish Colonial that the fraternity, called Adelante (named after a similarly named frat at Iowa State University), had bought, when the charter was established. Several of the guys look on as Albie drinks in the surroundings.) ALBIE: Wow, I like this. This is a very lovely house. DARREN: Thanks, Albie. I am glad you like it, we're rather happy here. As you can see, we're a rather small group. Only about twenty-five of us. Unlike the Pi Kappa Alphas up the street a ways, they have about three hundred. (One of the guys come up to him.) YOUNG MAN: Darren, is this Albie? DARREN: Yes, this is Albie. YOUNG MAN: Nice to meet you at long last. I'm Jason Mitchell. Meet some of the others. (Several guys come up to him.) JASON: This is Aaron Atherton, he's into restaurant management, as I am. AARON: Nice to meet you, Albie. This is my childhood best friend, Rusty Brown. RUSTY: Hi there, Albie, nice to meet you. Welcome to our little family. JASON: This is Zachary Janson, he's our business major. ZACH (gently): Hi there, pal. (A tall handsome blond man comes up to him. His manner pleasant.) JASON: This is our Man in Command. Albie, meet Craig Summerwell, our president. CRAIG: Very nice to meet you, Albie. ALBIE: Nice to meet you too, Craig. JASON: He looks nervous. CRAIG: I know he is. But he has no need to be worried. Joan and I had a good long talk. He is safe with us. He is in a very safe place. (Albie relaxes.) DARREN: Should we vote quickly? CRAIG: Yes, all in favor of Albie Neuenworth being our new brother? (All hands fly up swiftly. The vote was a foregone conclusion.) DARREN: Welcome to Adelante! JASON (looking intently in Albie's eyes): Yes, welcome, our new brother. (Some hours later, dinner was finished. Albie is sitting with Craig, the president. He looks at the new brother fondly.) CRAIG: Are you all unpacked? ALBIE: Darren and Jason helped me before dinner. I have to admit, I like Jason, he's nice. CRAIG: Yes, he is. ALBIE: All got done and done well. CRAIG: I wish I could have helped, but I had a IFC meeting. ALBIE: I understand. It couldn't be helped. CRAIG: Your sister told me that someone from one of the sororities tripped you deliberately as you were coming from class. Are you all right? ALBIE: Yeah, she just made me look like a fool. Someone helped me up after that. What did hurt though was she and her friends all laughed like a bunch of banshees. CRAIG: I will take it up with the head of Panhellenic if it comes to that, ok? (Enter, Aaron) AARON: Are you all right? In fact, I was the one who helped you get up. Jennifer did that to you? ALBIE: Yeah, she did. I just feel like a fool. AARON: I'll make sure she pays for that. She tripped you when she was coming from her latest tryst! And of course, that dumb mob of followers she has were no help. As Albie said, they laughed at his misfortune, they could be heard all over Westwood! CRAIG: Why have you hitched your star to that slag? You're better than she is. AARON: I don't know. I love her, but I think she is unable to love anyone but herself. ALBIE: I think she gave me a sick headache earlier. CRAIG: That's right, I remember Joan said that you get migraines easy. You certainly don't need that. Come on, Albie, Aaron and I will get you settled in. (Albie's eyes are pained, and tears come to his eyes. Craig notices this. He hugs him) AARON: Are you all right, pal? ALBIE: I think I just need to sleep. CRAIG: That's fine, Albie, you get some sleep. (When Albie is in his room, the brothers gather in the main room) AARON: Is he going to be all right? CRAIG: Yes, he will be. This fraternity made a promise to Joan Neuenworth that Albie would be taken care of and protected. We will aim to make sure that promise is kept. And NOBODY messes with our brother. We will be an army when anyone threatens him. We promised Joan that we will love and care for him and protect him. Let's go all out for him, ok? THE FRAT: Agreed! (Later that evening, Albie's room. Craig sits with him. He caresses his head.) CRAIG: Nobody will hurt you ever again, Albie. Especially that slag, Jennifer Barrett. I will personally see to that one! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History